


Daydreamer

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ed has always been a daydreamer





	Daydreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: daydream

Ed stared out his window and let his mind drift as the traffic moved below him like a raging river.

For as long as he could remember, he had always been a daydreamer. As a child, he had dreamed of exciting adventures like the ones in the books he read. When he was older, he dreamed of Kristen staring up at him as he held her. Of course after Oswald's betrayal, he dreamed of killing the man in countless bloody ways.

Of course, he was no longer angry with Oswald. He had had time to cool down (literally) and they had a friendship and (more importantly) a criminal partnership. It really was amazing how being incased in ice for six months could give someone perspective.

Now, he had a friend in Oswald, but more importantly he had respect. He was no longer the pathetic riddle-man, but The Riddler. 

Ed finally had everything he ever wanted... well almost everything. That was the reason he had asked Oswald to come over.

Sure enough, there was a knock at his door.

Ed opened the door and grinned as he saw Oswald in front of him.

'I got your massage. Is everything okay?' Oswald asked with concern in his voice.

'Everything is just fine. I just wanted to talk to you.'

'Oh. Okay,' Oswald said with a confused look on his face.

As Oswald walked into the apartment, Ed couldn't help but sniff him. Oswald's scent was a mixture of strawberry shampoo and hair gel. 

Oswald sat down in Ed's chair and Ed's mind wandered. Oswald's pale skin stood out against his purple suit and Ed gazed at Oswald's pale neck, the skin look so soft.

'You wanted to talk to me?' Oswald asked startling Ed out of his thoughts.

'Ah, yes... I was wondering... that is... do you still love me?' Ed stammered, suddenly losing his nerve. Oswald has thawed him out, but that didn't mean his feelings were the same.

Oswald's blue eyes went wide. 'It doesn't matter any more.'

'That's not what I asked,' Ed said because if riddles had taught him one thing it was that wording was important.

Oswald stood up. 'Even after everything, I do. If you're worried about me being jealous again, don't be. I learned my lesson. You have made your feelings very clear.'

Ed moved in front of Oswald and took his hands. 'What if I said my feelings had changed.'

'Don't toy with me,' Oswald said with a deadly look in his eyes.

'I would never dream of toying with you. I know I said a man should be unencumbered, but perhaps I should be.'

He moved close and placed a kiss on Oswald's nose.

Oswald lifted his head and their lips met. His lips were rough and chapped, but Ed still couldn't get enough.

Oswald made a happy noise as Ed wrapped his arms around him and deepened the kiss.

Ed had always been a daydreamer, but reality was so much better.


End file.
